FRIENDZONE!
by Vi'keesha Keilantra
Summary: AU/Warn!inside/ -Haruno Sakura yang hidupnya dikelilingi para cowok yang juga menganggapnya cowok/? terjebak dalam status friendzone menyesakkan. Maunya sih move on, tapi... move on tak semudah itu bung! Yang ada dia malah terjebak cinta yang makin dalam di 'zona pertemanan' itu, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Kacau, kacau, dan kacau. Pahit, pahit dan manis -eh?
1. Chapter 01 -Cerewet-

U.S

U.S

Great, halaman belakang bukuku sudah penuh dengan dua huruf itu. Hahh ... aku bisa gila kalau begini terus. Aaaaaargh! Uchiha Sasuke kenapa kau selalu memenuhi kepalaku sih?!

Ya! Aku -Haruno Sakura, menyukai temanku sedari kecil -Uchiha Sasuke.

Sial!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto oleh Masashi Kishimoto**

 **FRIENDZONE! oleh Vi'keesha Keilantra**

 **.**

 **AU, diganggu oleh pihak ketiga bernama typo, gaya bahasa sesuai keadaan hati penulis, tanda petik, koma, titik dan segala kesalahan dalam bentuk ketikan mohon dimaafkan, dan kalau bisa mohon berkenan untuk mengingatkan agar diperbaiki. -Oh satu lagi, ini fanfic, apapun bisa terjadi, jalan cerita sepenuhnya hak saya, hoohoho... just fyi, i like all pair - especially crack pair.**

 **.**

 **Title : FRIENDZONE!**

 **Author: Vi'keesha Keilantra**

 **Main Chara: Haruno Sakura**

 **Pair : Mungkin sebagian besar pair ada, SasuSaku, SaiSaku, SaiIno, SaiKarin, KibaIno, -Ah, apapun itu yang jelas jangan terlalu banyak berharap, b** **anyak pair bertebaran, yang pasti tokoh utamanya tetap Sakura.**

 **Genre : Silahkan nilai sendiri (Mungkin Friendship terbalut drama isi romance dengan taburan Family?)**

 **Rated : T -mungkin nanti bertambah**

 **.**

 **Chapter 01 -Cerewet-**

 **.**

 **SREEETT**

Itu suara kain penutup jendela kamarku kalau dibuka, tapi siapa peduli? aku masih ngantuuuukk...

 **DUK!**

Oh oke, itu suara tendangan cowok yang kali ini tak mungkin tak ku pedulikan. Iyalah aku peduli, yang ditendang itu kakiku woi! See, dia malah menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Sasukeeeeeeeee!"

 **SYUUU~**

Eh dia malah lari, Tck.. dasar menyebalkan! Buat apa coba membangunkan orang pagi-pagi begini, ini kan hari minggu!

"Sakura..." Suara tante Mikoto terdengar dengan merdu, serius, memang merdu. "Sakura, kamu sudah bangun sayang?" oh oke ini sama sekali tak biasa, tukang bubur langgananku yang lewat jam setengah tujuh tiap hari minggu saja belum muncul, kenapa penghuni rumah ini membangunkanku sepagi ini? Tapi sebagai anak manis dengan embel-embel 'numpang' aku bisa apa?

"Udah Tan ... bentar lagi Sakura turun." Asal tahu saja, ini bukan jam sarapan keluarga Uchiha di hari minggu, tapi pasti ada hal penting yang tak boleh ku lewatkan, makanya aku dibangunkan sepagi ini. Iya kan? Iya kan? Iya dong, suatu acara tanpa Sakura pasti terasa kurang.

Ouh, tebak apa yang ku dapat setelah turun? It's a something! Aaaaaa~

 **GREEEP**

"Sakuraaaaaaa~" Aku mematung.

"Mamaaaaaaaa~"

"Hiks, setelah 27 tahun mama mencarimu, kau malah memeluk mama tanpa menghilangkan bau ilermu," - _asem_

"Hiks, hiks, maafkan Sakura ya ma. Hiks, Sakura memang bau iler, baru ngupil pula, bahkan sempat tak mengenali mama. Setelah 3 windu lebih 3 tahun 3 bulan 3 hari ... Sakura tak kenal karena Mama tambah cantik dengan uban yang tumbuh dan kerutan di muka Mama,"

 **TAK!**

 _Aww_ jidat sekseh punyaku disentil. Aku menatap Mama.

"Hahahahaha," dan tawa kami pecah bersamaan. Terserah mau bilang lebay atau apa yang jelas aku menikmati adegan drama bersama mamaku kali ini. Aiiih berapa lama ya kami tak bercanda seperti tadi? 3 windu lebih 3 tahun 3 bulan 3 hari? Hahaha, umurku saja masih di angka enam belas. Untuk sekedar informasi, Mama dan Ayahku tidak tinggal di Konoha bersamaku, mereka tinggal di salah satu negara yang berada di Asia Tenggara sana, untuk apa lagi kalau bukan karena bisnis?

Dan disinilah kami sekarang, ruang makan keluarga Uchiha.

"Jadi bagaimana kabar 'bisnis' kalian disana?" Tante Mikoto bertanya dengan anggun.

"Lumayanlah," Mama memasukkan sesumpit makanan ke mulutnya sebelum bersuara lagi, "Lalu bagaimana kemajuan Sakura dengan Sasuke? Kapan kita bisa menyebar undangan pertunangan?" Mama mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ugh! hampir saja aku tersedak. Aduh Mamaaaaaa! Memangnya harus ya bertanya pakai gaya genit seperti itu?

"Ahh mereka belum maju-maju, padahal mereka kan cocok banget."

Baru saja aku mau protes soal kalimat tante Mikoto yang bikin jantungku doki-doki tak menentu, eh si ekor bebek di depanku langsung mengeong. -Ya kali, ada bebek mengeong.

"Aku sama Sakura?! Yang bener aja Ma! Yang ada Sasuke malah jadi samsak tinjunya, dia kan monster!" Ugh... Kode Keras!

 **DUKK**

"Aww..."

Aku melotot setelah menghadiahi Sasuke sebuah _'ciuman'_. Rasakan! memangnya enak dapat _ciuman hot_ dari kakiku? Kenapa Sasuke setega itu sih, sekalinya bicara langsung kode penolakan seperti itu. Hahh aku kan jadi patah hati -eh tapi aku memang sudah biasa dibuat patah hati sama Sasuke, ta-tapi tetap aja, huweeee~

"Memangnya siapa juga yang mau samamu ha? Sorry aja, aku suka orang lain." Aku mengakhiri pelototanku dengan senyuman kemenangan ala Sakura. Tapi-tapi-tapi... dosaku bertambaaaaaaah. Kenapa aku mesti bohong sih?!

"Oya? Siapa? Kau tak pernah cerita,"

 **GLEKK...**

"Aha..hahahaha," Aku tertawa gugup, tiba-tiba alisku terasa gatal. Dia percaya?! biasanya kan dia malah meledek ku bukan nanya-nanya seperti ini. "Aku lagi tak suka dengan cowok mana pun kok."

"Bohong! Ayo cepat mengaku," Aaaaaa~ kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba cerewet? Malah Mama sama tante Mikoto kelihatan sangat tertarik. Great, aku harus bagaimana?! "Atau jangan-jangan... kau suka sama cewek makanya takut cerita?!"

"Huweeee jahat! Aku masih suka cowok asia berkulit putih yang punya rambut gelap sama mata hitam tahu!" Upss... Dia... sadar tidak ya yang ku maksud itu dia?

"..." Hening.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, tersenyum, kemudian lanjut makan. Dia sadar tidak?! Aiih bikin kesal saja... Sementara si ekor bebek makan sambil siul-siul tak jelas, Mama sama tante Mikoto juga malah cekikikan tak jelas ke arahku. Oke, ini aneeeeeh. Perlahan aku melihat ke belakangku. Seorang pemuda berkulit putih berdiri tepat di belakangku, di dekatnya ada beberapa anak cowok lain yang cukup ku kenal. Ya disana ada Naruto, Sai, Suigetsu, Juugo, Kiba, dan Neji. Aku kembali memperhatikan Mama dan tante Mikoto, aiih ini mereka kenapa senyum-senyum horror begitu.

"Eh duren, kenapa diam saja?! sini makan dengan kami." Hahh, mungkin cuma aku yang masih normal disini, beda dengan tante Mikoto, Mama, atau si ekor bebek yang diam saja tak mengajak temannya ikut makan. Dan bertambah ramailah ruang makan keluarga Uchiha ini.

"Sakura... Kalau kamu memang lagi suka sama cowok cerita-cerita dong sama Mama atau tante Mikoto, walau Mama jauh, kita kan masih bisa komunikasi jarak jauh nak." Aduh kenapa Mama malah ngungkit hal ini lagi.

"Bener tuh Tan, buat apa coba punya teman seganteng Naruto kalau Sakura tak pernah curhat sama Naruto?" Ini lagi si duren mengkal, malah mendukung Mama. Aduh, mereka tidak mengerti ya kalau aku tidak suka cerita-cerita hal pribadi sama orang.

 **PLETAAKK**

"ADAWW..." Teriakan Naruto terdengar menyiksa telinga. Syukurin, emang enak dijitak Sai? Hahaha, thanks Sai, untung kau duduk disana dan membalaskan kekesalanku.

"Tanpa Sakura cerita pun, kita sebagai teman harus mengerti Naruto, itu tandanya Sakura belum siap cerita. Ada masanya dia akan cerita pada kita, kita sebagai teman ya harus siap kapanpun dia mau cerita." Hiks, aku terhura -eh terharu dengar ceramah Neji yang duduk disebelah Naruto yang satunya. Tapi tak heran sih, diantara semua teman Sasuke cuma Neji yang paling dewasa pemikirannya -mesumnya juga, makanya dia yang paling bisa membimbing semua temannya ke jalan menuju pendewasaan/? layaknya seorang ibu (jangan lupa mesumnya). Tapi ya begitu... sekalinya bicara ya memang seperti ibu-ibu.

"Lagipula tanpa si jenong ceritapun, kita kan bisa tahu siapa yang disukanya dari gelagatnya selama ini," Nah kalimat terakhir dari playboy tanggung kita -Sai bikin semua orang di ruangan ini penasaran. Dalam hati aku penasaran juga, tahu apa si player satu ini? Tapi kalau dia tahu dan cerita ke semua orang di ruangan ini bagaimana? Nah, kalau salah bahaya lagi, bisa banyak fitnah bertebaran.

"Oya? memangnya kau tahu siapa yang ku suka?" Oke, aku mulai cemas melihat senyum Sai yang 'agak' berbeda. Sambil mengunyah makanannya Sai mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya untuk mengetik sesuatu dan langsung menghadapkan layarnya di depanku. Oh ya, aku lupa bilang, Sai duduk di sampingku.

 _'US. Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk pas di depanmu.'_

Mataku melotot horror, Sai tahu! Aaaaa~ Sai yang belum lama berteman denganku saja sadar, tapi kenapa Sasuke tak sadar-sadar?! Oke, sepertinya semua orang disini curiga melihat ekspresiku tadi.

"Sai siapa yang disuka Sakura?" -Neji kepo pemirsa.

"Siapa?" -si Sui, Kiba sama Juugo nanya sama-sama.

"Yang disuka Sakura bukan aku kan? Aiih padahal aku udah move on ke Hinata, Sakura malah suka aku sekarang." -abaikan Naruto

"Siapa Sai?" -Ini lagi si ekor bebek! Kenapa tak peka sih Sasu? itu kau, Sasu! Kaaaaau!

"Sssssttt... kalian ini kok berisik seperti anak ayam kehilangan telur. Cepat habiskan makanannya." Ugh, terimakasih Mama, akhirnya para cowok cerewet disini diam -walaupun perumpamaan Mama salah. Yang bener itu kan seperti 'anak ayam kehilangan induk' atau 'induk ayam mau bertelur'.

"Sai, kita perlu bicara." Aku berbisik pada Sai.

"Hamba selalu siap mendengarkan anda Tuan putri." Sai berbisik tepat ditelingaku, dan begitu aku menoleh ke arahnya, dia langsung mengedipkan satu matanya. Tcih, dasar playboy. Eh kok pipiku gatal ya? si Sai pake pasta gigi apa sampai bisa buat pipi orang gatal? eh tapi - tapi - tapi Sasuke tak melihat hal tadi kan? eh kenapa aku seperti sedang selingkuh dari Sasuke ya? pakai acara takut ketahuan segala. Aduh mikir apa sih Sakuraaaaa? Jadian saja belum, malah mikir yang aneh-aneh.

Well, intinya apapun itu aku harus bicara sama Sai. Secepatnya. Aduh, lihat senyum songong mayat satu itu! Ya Tuhan semoga mayat hidup satu itu tidak meminta hal aneh-aneh supaya tutup mulut, amin.

.

 **FRIENDZONE!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 01 -Cerewet- : Selesai**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Vi'keesha's Box/?:**_

Haaaaaaiiiiiii! Yak, Saya lagi masa-masa galaunya nih. Saya baru selesai UN kira-kira satu setengah minggu yang lalu, mohon doanya ya supaya saya bisa lulus trus dapet nilai rata-rata 7 ke atas biar saya bisa daftar ikatan dinas, eh lulus UN aja udah syukur ding, Yah pokoknya doa'in yang terbaik buat saya /Amin/

Kalau nggak ada halangan dua minggu lagi saya bakal balik bawa 'Chapter 02-Berdua-'

Psstt… ngerasa aneh gak kalo manggil Mama-Ayah :V Nggak dong ya.

Hahaha… Pfft… semacam ada aja yang baca

.

Oke sekian, sampai jumpa~

.

 **Salam Fanfiction!**

 **Unleash Your Imagination**

 **Tertanda**

 **Vi'keesha Keilantra**

 **Pekanbaru, 16 April 2016**

(semoga beberapa bulan lagi kata Pekanbaru di atas bisa berubah jadi Jakarta, Amin)


	2. Chapter 02 -Berdua-

Sakura ya...

Terlepas dari statusnya sebagai sahabatku, dia merupakan gadis yang unik. Yang tetap manis walau gayanya tidak terlalu girly. Dia unik, aku menyukainya, temanku yang lain juga begitu. Kami menyukainya, kami menyayanginya. Well, sebenarnya aku kurang suka berbagi, mungkin ini karena aku anak terakhir dan hanya memiliki satu kakak –walau enggan kuakui, selalu mengalah padaku.

Dan melihat Sakura memberi perhatian ke cowok - cowok yang tak jelas sama sekali tak pernah kubayangkan, makanya aku begitu penasaran siapa yang berhasil mencuri hati teman kecilku itu.

"Sai, memangnya siapa yang disukai Sakura?" Itu pertanyaan to the point milikku yang langsung disambut oleh tawa Sai.

"Hahaha, ekspresimu aneh Sasuke. Tenang saja, cowok itu cowok baik-baik kok, kenapa? Cemburu?" Aku? Cemburu? Kheh, yang benar saja! Aku hanya khawatir!

"Tentu saja tidak, tak pernah ada sejarahnya kalau Uchiha merasa cemburu,"

"Pfft, semua orang pernah cemburu Sasuke, om Fugaku saja pernah cemburu karena om Minato dekat dengan tante Mikoto waktu jaman mereka kuliah dulu,"

"Terserah. Yang jelas, aku-tidak-cemburu."

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah," Sai memutar matanya, "Oh aku hampir terlambat, aku pamit dulu Sasu." Sai terlihat buru-buru, tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berbalik kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ugh aku mual, dia lupa ya kalau aku bukan gadis yang sering dia gombali -lagi pula aku bukan gadis!

"Pekalah sedikit lil'bro." Dan itu menjadi kalimat terakhir Sai sebelum benar-benar pergi. Peka? Peka apa? Saraf-saraf reseptor tubuhku masih peka kok. Ah, itu mayat ngomong apa coba.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto oleh Masashi Kishimoto**

 **FRIENDZONE! oleh Vi'keesha Keilantra**

 **.**

 **AU, diganggu oleh pihak ketiga bernama typo, gaya bahasa sesuai keadaan hati penulis, tanda petik, koma, titik dan segala kesalahan dalam bentuk ketikan mohon dimaafkan, dan kalau bisa mohon berkenan untuk mengingatkan agar diperbaiki. -Oh satu lagi, ini fanfic, apapun bisa terjadi, jalan cerita sepenuhnya hak saya, hoohoho... just fyi, i like all pair - especially crack pair.**

 **.**

 **Oh saya lupa bilang ini di chapter yang lalu, para tokoh di sini sangat-sangat di luar karakter tokoh sebenarnya. Dan… Alur cerita ini juga sangat lambat, bahkan terkesan tak jelas bagaimana akhirnya.**

 **.**

 **Title : FRIENDZONE!**

 **Author: Vi'keesha Keilantra**

 **Main Chara: Haruno Sakura**

 **Pair : Mungkin sebagian besar pair ada, SasuSaku, SaiSaku, SaiIno, SaiKarin, KibaIno, -Ah, apapun itu yang jelas jangan terlalu banyak berharap, b** **anyak pair bertebaran, yang pasti tokoh utamanya tetap Sakura.**

 **Genre : Silahkan nilai sendiri (Mungkin Friendship terbalut drama isi romance dengan taburan Family?)**

 **Rated : T -mungkin nanti bertambah**

 **.**

 **Chapter 02 -Berdua-**

 **.**

* * *

Aku melihat pemandangan taman yang berada di bawah kamarku. Yaps, kamarku ada di lantai atas, aku sedang duduk di salah satu jendelanya, dan kakiku terjulur keluar. Jujur saja, moodku kali ini agak jelek, benar-benar jelek malah. Coba bayangkan, Mamaku yang tadi pagi baru datang berkunjung sudah harus pergi lagi -walau belum kembali ke negara tempat ayah sekarang sih. Tapi tetap saja! Memangnya dia tidak kangen apa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakuranya yang cantik ini?!

"Heh, geser dong," Ihhh ini lagi si makhluk rupawan berkepala ekor bebek, buat apa coba nyempit-nyempit di kusen jendela?

"Tidak mau! Pergi sana, hus... hus..." Bukannya mendengarkan perkataanku dia malah tersenyum jahil. Ini nih kelakuan asli pangeran keren yang dipuja-puji kaum cewek Konoha High School.

"Woi pantat bebek! sempit tauuuu~" dan walaupun ku cubit dia masih bertahan untuk tetap duduk bersamaku di jendela yang sama, semacam tak ada jendela lain saja.

"Biarin, ini rumahku kok," dia tersenyum mengejek. Astogeh ini anak, selaluuuu... saja punya kalimat yang bikin orang diam tak berdaya.

"Terserah." Aku mengakhiri debat tak penting kami.

Dan hening mendominasi, sesekali diselingi suara gorden kamar yang tertiup angin.

"Saku…"

"Hn?" Aku meniru gaya bicaranya.

"Saku?"

"Apa sih sasuke?" –mengganggu orang memandangi bintang saja.

"Saku~"

"Ap- Hahhaha." Lihat. Dia di sana, Uchiha Sasuke yang dipuja-puja gadis se-KHS, sedang memegang tomat di depan hidungnya. Pfft… mau jadi badut ya. Dan… dia tersenyum lembut. Sial. Kapan move on nya kaau begini?

"Nah. Moodmu sudah baikan kan? Tidur sana," Aaa~ manisnya, menggangguku hanya untuk memperbaiki moodku. "Kenapa tak bergerak?" Sasuke kembali berbicara.

 **BRUKKK** –dan aku menyingkirkannya dengan paksa dari jendela. Bagaimana aku bisa bergerak kalau dia duduk di satu jendela yang sesempit ini bersamaku?

"Aw! Tcih, dasar cewek setengah monster."

"HEII! SASUUUUUU!"

"Dah Saku, Oyasumi~"

 **BRAKK** -pintuku ditutup paksa.

Kan? Bagaimana aku tidak menyukai Sasuke kalau tingkahnya selalu lucu dan menyenangkan begitu? Dan aku gadis paling beruntung, karena hanya aku yang 'tahu' sisi lain miliknya. Sasuke itu pribadi yang dingin? Siapa bilang?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nah, mari kembali ke beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum aku, Sasuke, Kak Itachi, dan Sai duduk melingkar di lantai seperti ini. Eh tunggu? Kenapa kami di lantai sih? Kenapa tadi tidak di kursi saja? Ah lupakan, mungkin kak Itachi bermaksud membangun suasana serius dengan duduk rapat-rapat di lantai begini.

Jadi, em… aku harus mulai darimana? Ah!

Jadi… tak lama sesudah Sasuke keluar dari kamarku, ada suara berisik yang entah bagaimana sudah bisa ku pastikan berasal dari tangga, cukup lama sampai akhirnya bisa memicu rasa penasaranku, anehnya, saat aku melihat ke arah tangga, tak ada siapa pun. Daaaaan… di lantai bawah, di dekat ruang kosong di bawah tangga, Kak Itachi sudah berdiri dengan memangku tangan.

Dan di sana. Sasuke dan Sai dalam keadaan kepergok basah! Serius! Basah! ASLI!

Yang basah bukan _itu_ nya ya! Tungu-tunggu! Kenapa aku menyebut _itu_ sih?! Kan kalimatku jadi ambigu, duh kmvrt, ini pasti karena aku masuk grup chat para pemuda setengah pria yang tadi pagi sarapan di sini. Lah ini topiknya kenapa lariiii?!

Nah, sampai mana tadi? Oh basah. Mereka benar-benar basah oleh keringat. Wajah mereka bahkan memerah, dan kancing atas kemeja Sai entah pergi kemana. Kacau. Iya kan?

Tapi ini kenapa masih hening sih kak Itachi?

"Ehem… Ja…di?" Aku berusaha merusak suasana mencekam di antara kami berempat. Plis deh, ini bukan malam jumat, ini malam senin! Eh sama seremnya sih, besok mesti sekolah lagi. Mampus! Tugas dari Orochi-sensei belum selesai!

"Hah~" Kak Itachi menghela napas, "Aku tahu kalian sudah besar, jadi… aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa."

"T-Tunggu kak! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan kok!" Sasuke mulai terlihat panik. Ugh, Sasuke kebanyakan nonton drama nih, memangnya dia _mind reader_ apa sampai tahu apa yang kami pikirkan?

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang ku pikirkan, hm?" Kak Itachi bertanya sambil menahan senyumnya, Oh ayolah, kak Itachi sudah memulai aksi isengnya, aku harus bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa sampai akhir.

"Tentu saja! Kalian pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Apalagi melihat bajuku yang kusut, ditambah kemeja Sai yang begitu dan dileher Sai juga ada merah-merah."

Sebentar! Tidak ada me –oh, aku lihat.

"Memangnya yang tidak-tidak itu seperti apa Sasu?" Sai mulai buka suara yang entah kenapa aku merasakan aura jahilnya yang mirip dengan kak Itachi, "Kita kan melakukan yang _'iya-iya'_ ," Sai membentuk tanda kutip dengan jari tangannya. Sementara Sasu-ke? Sasu?! Ya ampun matanya tadi terbelalak dan hidungnya langsung memerah seperti menahan ingus-tangis- dengan segala harga dirinya.

Oh ya ampun, sudahkah ku beritahu? Sasuke itu sama sekali tak dingin. Dia juga tidak cool. Itu hanya pandangan orang luar yang tidak dekat dengannya. Dia sangat ekspresif dengan orang-orang yang dikenalnya walau cenderung agak jual mahal dan tak peduli (padahal dia sangat peduli). Apa yah istilahnya? Tsuni? Tsuna? Tsunadere? Tsundere? Yah, itulah, aku tak begitu mengerti, tidak peduli juga.

Tapi lihat! Sai mulai kelabakan. Dia mungkin tak menyangka Sasuke akan memasang ekspresi nahan tangisan seperti itu. Pfft… Jangan terjebak Sai.

"Iya maaf-maaf Sasu! Aku akan jelaskan!" Sai mulai menyerah, sementara sekilas aku melihat senyuman miring milik Sasuke. Sekarang siapa yang menjahili siapa? Haha.

" Kami cuman sedang bercanda di tangga kak, ini yang kami jadikan gurauan," Sai menunjuk lehernya yang memerah mirip gigitan nyamuk, aku tahu gurauan anak laki-laki itu selalu tak normal, tapi ayolah, kenapa harus di tangga? "dan akhirnya kami malah jatuh terguling sampai ke balik tangga. Jatuhnya nggak tinggi, cuman beberapa anak tangga, tapi lumayan sedap sampai baju kami kusut." Sai melanjutkan.

"Aku tahu," Kak Itachi membalas perkataan Sai sambil bangkit berdiri, "waktu kecil kalian sering seperti ini kok."

"Waktu kecil?" Sasuke bergumam dengan nada bertanya sementara kak Itachi berjalan ke arah pintu menuju taman di bawah kamarku.

"Sai, selesaikan urusanmu. Dan… pulanglah."

Oh bagus, sepertinya masalah sudah selesai, lebih baik aku ke kamar.

"Sakura aku ingin bicara denganmu." Yak, kalau begini kapan tugas dari Orochi-sensei selesai?

"Oke bicara saja." –Kenapa kau yang balas Sasuuuu?!

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Sakura bukan kau Sasuke, aku juga sudah meminta izin pada tante Mikoto kok, jadi kami akan keluar sebentar." Sai tampak agak aneh. Tumben? Pake acara keluar segala, ah aku malas ganti baju, bajuku ini saja. Sasuke terlihat akan berbicara "Kami Sasuke. Aku. Dan. Sakura. Berdua."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa yang dikatakan Sai?" Sasuke langsung membombardirku dengan pertanyaan.

"Yah… banyak. Dia ada masalah sepertinya." Aku akhirnya menjawab. Tapi aku jelas tidak akan menjawab dengan alasan Sai sebenarnya mengajakku keluar.

" _Dia menyukaimu, aku yakin. Aku hanya membantumu. Kau terbantu, aku terhibur. Melihat Sasuke cemburu, hiburan mana yang sebanding dengan itu?"_

Ah terkadang Sai bisa kekanakan juga ternyata. Membuat orang cemburu? Helloooo, ya kalau doi cemburu, kalau nggak?

"Contohnya?"

"Hah apa Sasu?"

"Banyak yang kalian bicarakan itu contohnya apa?"

"Um… Cewek?" Aku menjawab tak yakin. Aku cewek juga kan? Dan tadi kami banyak berbicara tentang aku dan Sasuke. Nah kenapa aku ragu? Aku kan memang cewek!

"Sai dan Cewek? Uh, hal yang tak terbayangkan."

"Eh kenapa? Sai kan hobi tebar pesona ke cewek-cewek." Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke berubah serius.

"Sakura. Kalau Sai memang sedang suka dengan seorang cewek, dan dia curhat padamu, bantu saja. Ok?" Sasuke memegang kedua bahuku, sialan, jangan baper jangan bapar jangan baper -aaaargh aku baper lagi! "Aku mohon. Sai butuh bantuanmu. Dia tak pernah punya pacar."

"Memangnya kau pernah punya pacar?"

 _Krikk Kriikkk_

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku. Hahhh… leganya. Dan walau berusaha mempertahankan muka seriusnya sasuke akhirnya mulai tertawa garing.

"Nggak sih. Tapi setidaknya aku masih menunjukkan ketertarikanku pada perempuan. Nah Sai? Walau sering tebar pesona dia biasa-biasa aja kalau dekat cewek. Ah sudahlah, sudah malam. Aku tidur duluan. Bye Saku."

Aku mengabaikan tangan Sasuke yang mengacak-acak rambutku, padahal biasanya aku selalu kesal. Aku masih memikirkan ucapan Sasuke barusan, secara tidak langsung Sasuke bilang Sai tidak berminat pada perempuan kan? Masa sih? Nggak. Sasuke jelas salah. Mungkin saja Sai sedang menjaga hatinya saat ini. Iya kan?

 **.**

…

 **.**

* * *

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Sai? Nggak adil dong kalau kau tau semua tentangku, sementara kau tidak cerita apapun."

Sai memandang ke atas taburan bintang-bintang. Tak menyahuti kalimatku barusan.

"Siapa nama pacarmu?"

" _Tak ada."_

"Hah?! Kupikir kau sudah punya pacar. Um… orang yang sukai?"

" _Tak ada."_

"Oh oke, mimpimu saja. Apa mimpimu? Sesuatu yang begitu kauharapkan?"

" _Tak ada."_

Ah aku menyerah. Sai sepertinya tak suka kalau urusan hatinya diketahui atau mendapat campur tangan orang lain. Dih, dia sendiri mencampuri urusanku.

" _Aku tak punya pacar, tapi aku punya calon istri."_

Aku terkejut. Sungguh. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Sai. Matanya menatap kejauhan tapi aku bisa lihat ada pendar aneh di matanya, yang mengundang senyumannya dan ikut menulariku. Aku tersenyum. Calon istri? Yang benar saja!

" _Aku tak punya orang yang ku sukai. Tapi ada dua perempuan yang begitu berharga dan kurindukan. Orang yang pernah ku sebut Ibu dan seseorang yang ku sebut sebagai calon istriku tadi, benar-benar berharga."_ Sai kembali melanjutkan jawabannya atas pertanyaan-pertanyaanku tadi, _"Mimpi itu sesuatu yang tidak nyata kan? Aku tak punya mimpi. Karena harapanku nanti pasti akan jadi nyata."_

Untuk sesaat ada hening yang begitu menenangkan. Aku tak menyangka player yang hobi terbar pesona dan memasang senyum palsu seperti Sai bisa memasang ekspresi seperti itu.

"Wah. Kau belajar merangkai kata dimana Sai?" Aku mulai meledeknya

" _Sialan, padahal aku sudah serius. Haha, Ayo pulang, aku bisa dibunuh Sasuke kalau kau pulang terlalu malam."_

Kurasa… menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Sai tak buruk juga

-yah walau aku harus mengorbankan waktu tidurku untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Orochi-sensei. Ugh, aku tidak mau dihukum seperti Lee! Membersihkan kandang ular peliharaannya? Dih!

.

 **FRIENDZONE!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 02 -Berdua- : Selesai**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Vi'keesha's Box/?:**_

Hai, Saya kembali dengan Chapter 02.

Duh gak nyangka ada yang baca. Terima kasih telah membaca dan menyempatkan diri memberikan review ^^ Terima kasih juga buat yang nambah ke daftar favorit sama ngikutin cerita saya :'

Haha makin ke sini kok ceritanya makin aneh ya ._. Ah sudahlah.

Mungkin ini efek karena saya sakit dan nggak bisa ikut perpisahan angkatan saya sendiri tanggal 26 kemaren? /Alasan. Duh sedihnya.

Dan… kalau nggak ada halangan seminggu lagi saya bakal balik bawa 'Chapter 03-Anak SMA-' Niatnya sih dua minggu lagi, tapi kayaknya gak bisa deh, tanggal 15 saya ikut usm pkn stan soalnya, doain saya ya :'

Duh pengumuman lulus aja belum udah minta doa buat tes aja. :'3

.

(oh iya, mohon maaf kalau misalnya nanti judul perchapternya berubah :'v saya mikirin sepotong konsep dulu sama judul chapternya baru nulis. :' yah buat pancingan/? Ide istilahnya :'3 )

.

Oke sekian, sampai jumpa~

.

 **Salam Fanfiction!**

 **Unleash Your Imagination**

 **Tertanda**

 **Vi'keesha Keilantra**

 **Pekanbaru, 30 April 2016**

(semoga beberapa bulan lagi kata Pekanbaru di atas bisa berubah jadi Jakarta, Amin)


	3. Chapter 03 -Anak SMA-

"Sai, selesaikan urusanmu. Dan… pulanglah."

Aku tahu ucapanmu waktu itu sama sekali tak bermaksud mengusir. Aku tahu. Kau merindukanku kan? Kau ingin pulang ke masa-masa manis itu kan? Sama. Aku juga. Tapi kita sama-sama tahu, untuk pulang (kembali) ke masa itu sama sekali tak mudah.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto oleh Masashi Kishimoto**

 **FRIENDZONE! oleh Vi'keesha Keilantra**

 **.**

 **AU, diganggu oleh pihak ketiga bernama typo, gaya bahasa sesuai keadaan hati penulis, tanda petik, koma, titik dan segala kesalahan dalam bentuk ketikan mohon dimaafkan, dan kalau bisa mohon berkenan untuk mengingatkan agar diperbaiki. -Oh satu lagi, ini fanfic, apapun bisa terjadi, jalan cerita sepenuhnya hak saya, hoohoho... just fyi, i like all pair - especially crack pair.**

 **.**

 **INGAT! Para tokoh di sini sangat-sangat di luar karakter tokoh sebenarnya. Dan… Alur cerita ini juga sangat lambat, bahkan terkesan tak jelas bagaimana akhirnya.**

 **.**

 **Title : FRIENDZONE!**

 **Author: Vi'keesha Keilantra**

 **Main Chara: Haruno Sakura**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Genre : Silahkan nilai sendiri (Mungkin Friendship terbalut drama isi romance dengan taburan Family?)**

 **Rated : T -mungkin nanti bertambah**

 **.**

 **Chapter 03 -Anak SMA-**

 **.**

* * *

' _Sasuke sialan! Pantat bebek! Gak setia kawan! ASDFGHJKZL! ARRRRRGGGH….'_

Oke, kalau fans Sasuke bisa membaca pikiranku, aku pasti sudah habis. Tamat. Tinggal nama. Tapi, maaf saja nih ya, walau sangat-sangat-sangat suka Sasuke aku juga masih bisa marah-kesal-setengah-mati padanya. Jadi, kalau ada yang bilang _'aku gak akan bisa marah sama kamu karena aku sayang sama kamu'_ Cuih! Itu bohong! Bullshit! Kita itu manusia, wajar kalo punya emosi lain selain cinta, kalau nggak punya, ya nggak normal namanya.

Ya ampun, kenapa malah lari topik gini?! Cih, ini pasti karena Sasuke-rambut-ayam-sejenis-bebek-pecinta-tomat-sok-keren! Berani-beraninya dia pergi duluan tanpa membangunkanku! Arrgghhh… dia pikir membersihkan selokan _'belakang'_ sekolah itu enak apa?!

Ya! Aku terlambat datang ke sekolah dan sekarang sedang membersihkan selokan sebagai hukuman, hiks…

Kak Itachi juga! Setelah mengantar Sasuke dia malah langsung pergi ke markas Akatsuki, dasar duo Uchiha! Untung ganteng. Arrghh ya ampun, _apalah daya anak kos cantik sepertiku, apa-apa selalu sendiri, hiks_. Huwekkk, aku geli dengan pikiranku, lagipula aku _numpang_ **bukan** ngekos.

"Haruno Sakura, sekarang kau sudah bisa masuk ke kelasmu." Tunggu, ini tak salah kan? Aku _bermesraan_ dengan selokan ini baru lima menit! Dan aku sudah selesai? YEAH! BAGUS! Oh sebentar, aku harus berlagak seperti murid teladan.

"Tapi, i-ini belum selesai sensei."

"Tak masalah, mereka yang akan melanjutkannya." Shizune-sensei menunjuk dua makhluk yang langsung membuatku melongo. Sasuke dan Sai berdiri di belakang Shizune-sensei dengan pakaian yang berantakan – _lagi_. Aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan mereka itu memang ada apa-apanya. Hah! Dasar Sai Playboy!

Aku melotot pada Sasuke, suatu tanda bahwa aku masih marah padanya, tapi dia justru balas melotot. Sialan, pelototan Sasuke sangat imut. Aaaaaaa, bagaimana ini, jantungku, jantungku….

"Ehem… Hai Sakura, maaf aku meminjam Sasuke _mu_ tadi," Mataku melotot mendengar suara Sai. Sasuke _mu_? Itu artinya Sasuke _ku_ kan? Ku? KU?! Oh ya ampun semoga wajahku tidak memerah.

"Errrrghh… Aku duluan. Bye." Aku mungkin akan dicap aneh oleh Shizune-sensei, tapi biarlah, aku sudah tidak tahan berdiri disana lebih baik aku langsung ke kelas saja. Sebentar! Ini jam pelajaran Orochi-sensei, bagaimana bila dia juga ikut menghukumku karena aku terlambat masuk ke kelasnya? Bagaimana bila –bagus! Aku sudah di depan pintu. Haaaaahh… baiklah, lebih baik aku masuk.

Tapi bukankah ini aneh? Biasanya keadaan kelas saat diajar oleh Orochi-sensei akan sangat hening, benar-benar hening, tapi kenapa dari luar sini –yang walaupun pelan, terdengar suara-suara cempreng penghuni 11-C?

 **KRIEEEEETTTT…**

Aku membuka pintu perlahan, dan dengan cepat suara berisik 11-C terhenti, semua mata memandang ke arahku.

"Huuuuuuuuu!" Paduan suara ku terima sedetik kemudian, dan percayalah, kebanyakan anak SMA pernah mengalami hal serupa.

"Sialan. Kupikir Orochi-melambai tak jadi banyak urusan,"

"Yah… aku malah berharap Tsunade-sensei yang menggantikannya."

"HAH! Tsunade-sensei malah lebih _ganas_!"

"Jangan salah, Tsunade-sensei itu GGS!"

"Galak-galak sayang?"

"Ganas-ganas sekseeeehhhh"

Dan aku _speechless_. _Please deh_ , omongan 11-C kapan bermutunya sih? Dan yah, bisa ditebak, tak lama kemudian mereka sudah kembali melakukan kebiasaan mereka saat jam kosong.

Syuuuu~

Sebiji jambu terbang membelah kerumunan kelas.

 **TUKKK**

-dan untungnya hanya mengenai papan tulis, bukan jendela, bukan pula kepalaku yang hanya berjarak sekitar dua sentimeter dari lintasan yang dilaluinya –oh lihat, bicaraku sudah seperti fisikawan tanggung saja- karena demi apapun, jika kaca jendela kelas yang terkena, sudah pasti kami semua dalam masalah, dan jika kepalaku yang kena, nyawa Naruto yang dalam masalah.

Hahhh… 

Ya, beginilah kami jika jam kosong.

Terkadang kebanyakan dari kami menjelma menjadi atlet dadakan yang sangat kreatif karena dengan ukuran kelas yang terbatas, dan risiko _ketahuan-guru-piket-langsung-mampus_ , kami benar-benar harus memutar otak dengan cerdas. Dan ujung-ujungnya keputusan kami mentok dengan memanfaatkan kertas yang digulung, atau buah yang didapat entah dari mana, juga botol plastik bekas.

Percayalah, bermain _voli_ atau _tenis_ bahkan _futsal_ dengan alat-alat murah meriah seperti itu punya sensasi tersendiri.

Mungkin kau harus mencobanya sesekali.

Karena melakukan sedikit aksi gila (yang tentunya tidak melanggar hukum) dengan temanmu, bisa mengurangi sedikit _tekanan_ saat menyandang status Siswa SMA. Status yang mengharuskanmu memikirkan langkah apa dan apa rencanamu di masa depan nanti sebaik mungkin. 

_**Drrrttt…**_

Secara tidak normal, ponsel seluruh siswa 11-C bergetar di saat yang bersamaan. Sebuah notifikasi muncul. Dan tanpa membaca sedikitpun aku langsung membukanya.

 _U. Insane Genius joined the group._

 **U. Insane Genius :** [Photo]

Sebuah foto dengan tulisan 'Menurut penelitian dari Pusat Pemerhati Anak dan Remaja PNN, siswa Konoha merupakan siswa dengan tingkat kebahagiaan tertinggi selama 25 tahun terakhir.'

"BOHOOOONGGGG!"

Semua makhluk yang berada di kelas langsung heboh –termasuk aku. Siapapun tahu kalau itu adalah omong kosong.

Biar ku jelaskan.

Jika di negara tetangga yang masih berada dalam _PNN (Persatuan Negara Ninja) –_ misalnya _Suna_ , kami para siswa Konoha jelas sangat _tangguh_.

Kami bersekolah 6 hari dalam seminggu, sementara di Suna hanya 5 hari. Kami memulai kegiatan belajar-mengajar di jam 7.15 pagi, sementara di Suna mereka baru memulai kegiatan sekolah di jam 9 pagi. Kami menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar dan kegiatan klub sampai sore di sekolah, belum lagi tuntutan supaya mengikuti kegiatan les atau kursus _apapun_ yang dilaporkan ke pihak sekolah -entah- untuk bahan pertimbangan apa. Dan sampai di rumah, kami masih harus mengerjakan tugas dari sekolah, tugas dari tempat les. OH cukup. Ini mengerikan. Di Suna sendiri tidak separah itu. Dari mana kami tahu? Oh tentu saja, karena di kelas ini sendiri ada _mantan_ siswa Suna. 

Namanya Gaara.

Dia memiliki wajah yang, _walau dengan berat hati harus kuakui_ , tampan.

Orangnya hemat kata.

Dompetnya selalu jaya.

Dan pesonanya membunuh wanita. 

Mungkin berlebihan, tapi percayalah, sekitar tiga bulan lalu di hari pertama dia menunjukkan diri sebagai siswa di sekolah ini, langsung tersebar desas-desus bahwa banyak siswi yang suka padanya.

Aku tak heran. Sungguh.

Di awal-awal masuk dan di luar kelas dia selalu bertingkah cuek dan tak peduli apapun bahkan terkesan kejam. Tapi setelah sebulan lebih sekelas dengannya, aku kaget. Ternyata oh ternyata, tingkah orangnya jauh dari kesan awal -setidaknya pada kami, kelas _terkacau_ satu angkatan, karena di luar kelas dia masih memiliki kesan 'Pangeran Sadis'.

Ya. Gaara memang jauh dari kesan awal karena ternyata… dia memiliki tingkat kenarsisan tinggi yang sering kali _bikin_ geli. 

Contohnya seperti sekarang. Gaara sedang berlutut di samping meja seorang gadis, dan dagunya menyentuh meja gadis itu. 

"Tenten?"

"Ya?"

"Tenten?"

"Ya?"

"Tent-"

"APA?!"

Gaara cemberut, tapi sedetik kemudian langsung mengeluarkan suara yang… ehm, seksi?

"Aku manis, kan?"

"Ha?"

"Aku manis kan Tenten?"

"Hah?"

"Ya ampun, Tenten, coba lihat mukaku, Aku manis kan?"

"Ap-"

"Neji bilang aku terlalu narsis padahal aku kan memang manis. Neji jelas hanya iri karena dia tak pernah dapat hadiah dari cewek-cewek. Lihat saja tampangnya…"

"HEI!" –Neji melotot dari barisan kursi seberang. Sementara Tenten mengemut pipi menahan senyum.

"Aku manis kan Tenten?" Gaara bertanya - _lagi_ , sambil memasang wajah dengan ekspresi terbaik. Dan tenten akhirnya mengacak rambut Gaara dengan gemas. Ya, semua penghuni kelas memang menyayangi si kepala merah -anggota termuda kelas ini.

"Iya Gaara. Iyaaaaa… Duh manisnyaaaa."

Gaara mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Neji yang semakin melotot. Oh wow, tiba-tiba udara terasa panas.

Cinta lokasi memang menyesakkan.

Hahaha

Ehem.

Lupakan soal Gaara dan Tenten, juga Neji.

Jangan pedulikan tentang Ino dan Kiba yang mencemari suasana dengan tingkah aku- _benci-kau-dan-aku-tak-mau-mengalah_ yang aku sendiri sangat yakin jika salah satu dari mereka tak masuk sekolah maka suasananya akan berubah menjadi _aku-senang-dia-tak-datang-tapi-aku-bosan-sial!_

Abaikan soal Hinata yang sibuk dengan buku namun sesekali melirik Naruto.

Dan jangan acuhkan beberapa penghuni kelas yang sibuk sendiri. 

Karena sekarang…

Ada hal yang mulai ku khawatirkan.

 **U. Insane Genius** … Siapa dia? Dan ngomong-ngomong kenapa Sasuke belum kembali juga?

Insane Genius… Insane Genius…

Arrgghhh kenapa juga aku harus memikirkan hal tak penting seperti itu? Lebih baik aku tidur. 

Tapi… 

Kenyataan memang tak selalu seindah keinginan. 

"Sasuke cintakuuuuuuuuuhhhh~" 

Karena sebelum aku sempat memejamkan mata, di sana… berdiri satu _sosok_ yang tak pernah bisa membuatku tenang. Orang gila yang mempunyai otak di atas rata-rata.

 _U. Insane Genius_ …

 _U_ –untuk _Uzumaki_.

Uzumaki Karin…

Oh sial! Dia kembali.

* * *

.

Yeah, selamat datang di status sebagai anak SMA. Sebuah status yang membuatmu harus berjuang mati-matian untuk mimpi di masa depan, juga untuk kisah yang nanti cukup berkesan untuk dikenang.

Dan Karin…

Selamat datang kembali, Rival…

.

 **FRIENDZONE!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 03 –Anak SMA- : Selesai**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Vi'keesha's Box/?:**_

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberikan review, mengikuti bahkan menambahkan cerita saya ke daftar favorit.

Oh well, mengecewakan ya? tiga bulan, dan ternyata cuman balik dengan words sekitar 1k.

Maaf. Tapi berikutnya saya akan berusaha.

Dan walau mungkin akan butuh waktu yang lama, saya nggak mungkin nelantarin 'anak' saya di dunia ini.

Oh soal pair… jangan dibahas dulu plis, lagipula ini genrenya drama /alasan/

Yeah sampai jumpa di 'Chapter 04 -Kencan-'

 **Salam Fanfiction!**

 **Unleash Your Imagination**

 **Tertanda**

 **Vi'keesha Keilantra**

 **Pekanbaru, 31 Juli 2016**


	4. Chapter 04 -Kencan-

Neji memang dikenal sebagai cowok cerdas, tenang, tampan nan mempesona dengan latar belakang keluarga yang terkenal seantero Konoha –bahkan juga PNN.

Tapi jangan salah.

Neji tetaplah Neji.

Siswa SMA dengan hormon yang belum stabil yang mengakibatkannya mendapat gelar sesepuh mesum dari para sahabatnya, padahal mah, Neji nggak semesum _itu_. Neji tak akan pernah merusak gadis manapun, Neji berani jamin hal itu. Neji hanya berpikir sebagaimana layaknya kebanyakan cowok SMA. Lagipula, mana ada sih cowok yang nggak mesum?

Karena sesungguhnya berpikiran mesum adalah sebuah proses pendewasaan.

Ntapz, Sesat. Jangan diambil serius atau bahkan sampe ditiru.

Intinya...

Neji hanya cowok SMA biasa.

Yang ternyata bisa galau dan merasa kacau hanya karena seorang gadis yang telah mencuri perhatiannya.

Tapi ...

Ah, yasudahlah ya,

Cewek di dunia nggak cuma satu.

Kelas sudah sepi, hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang sedang membereskan meja dan mendapat jadwal piket. Neji berjalan mendekati seorang gadis yang sedang mengambil sapu dari lemari di sudut kelas sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kencan denganku ya?"

Sakura kaget.

Ino tercengang.

Kiba tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Pelan. Namun cukup kuat untuk di dengar oleh beberapa penghuni kelas yang masih tersisa.

"Kapan?" hanya berupa bisikan pelan, gadis itu merespon ajakan Neji.

"Sekarang?" Neji bertanya kembali, si gadis terlihat berpikir, dan Neji mulai cemas mendapat respon yang tak diharapkannya.

"Bisa?" Lagi-lagi Neji bertanya.

Masih hening, sampai kemudian Ino di seberang sana terdengar menarik napas tertahan, ikut harap-harap cemas.

Gaara memasuki kelas dengan tujuan mengambil tumblr air minumnya yang tertinggal, namun baru masuk selangkah, Gaara langsung mengerutkan dahi melihat punggung Neji dan sesosok gadis yang tak bisa terlihat wajahnya (karena ditutupi oleh tubuh Neji)

"Ckk. Suasana hening-mencekam macam apa ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Tapi tak ada yang memperhatikan Gaara.

"Um... Oke,"

Sebuah jawaban dan Neji tersenyum makin lebar. Kemudian berbalik dan menghadap Gaara yang masih kebingungan di dekat pintu.

"Nope. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kami akan kencan. Itu saja."

Gaara membatu.

Senyum Neji semakin lebar –bahkan Gaara sempat berpikir bahwa dia adalah Jin Naruto yang sedang merasuki tubuh Neji.

"Tolong gantikan jadwal piketnya ya Gaara?" Neji mendekat ke arah Gaara sambil menggandeng tangan Gadis itu.

Dan mereka keluar begitu saja dari kelas.

Gaara belum pulih benar dari keterkejutannya, namun lagi-lagi dia harus terkejut melihat di tangannya sudah ada sebatang sapu lengkap dengan kemoceng berwarna pelangi.

Oh wew.

Gaara beneran jadi babu nih?

Oh wait –WHAT?

"HA?! HYUGA SIALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN"

Ah ya, begitulah, mari abaikan Gaara dan segala ke-absurd-annya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh tunggu sebentar.

Karena Gaara tak boleh diabaikan begitu saja.

.

 **LuarDalem 100% Cowok (9)**

Gaara removed H. Neji from the chat

Gaara removed H. Sakura from the chat

.

 **LuarDalem 100% Cowok (7)**

Gaara_ : NEJI SAKURA NGE-DATE !1!1

I. Kiba : NEJI SAKURA NGE-DATE !1!1 (2)

I. Kiba : Asli, nggak pake bohong

.

.

.

Dan dalam sekejap-

Naruto lupa kalau tiga belas detik lagi ramennya akan matang,

Sasuke tersedak jus tomat kotakan yang dibelinya,

Juugo dan Suigetsu saling menatap karena tak percaya dengan apa yang baru mereka baca,

-notifikasi dari Kiba dan Gaara memberikan efek yang luar biasa di seberang sana.

Kita memang tidak sepatutnya mengabaikan Gaara.

.

.

.

Oh sebentar, ada sosok yang baru membuka notifikasi diponselnya.

Sai.

Dan dia tertawa.

Awalnya hanya tawa kecil berupa dengusan, lalu lama kelamaan tawanya semakin membesar memenuhi ruang musik tempatnya berada saat ini.

Oh wew, sepertinya wajah tampan tidak menjadi jaminan untuk sebuah kestabilan mental.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto oleh Masashi Kishimoto**

 **FRIENDZONE! oleh Vi'keesha Keilantra**

 **.**

 **Chapter 04 -Kencan-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Dari mana saja?" adalah kalimat pertama yang diterima Sakura saat baru menginjakkan kaki di anak tangga pertama. Tapi Sakura (mencoba) mengabaikan pertanyaan yang berasal dari si bungsu Uchiha.

"Hei! Kau mengabaikanku? Astaga, seorang Sasuke diabaikan.

"Sakura?"

Sakura tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki anak tangga. Demi apapun, bisa tidak sih Sasuke berhenti memperlakukannya seperti adik kecilnya yang harus selalu melaporkan apapun padanya? Sakura itu nggak pengen dianggap adik! Duh.

 **CTAKK**

Sebuah sentilan mendarat di dahi Sakura, yang mau tak mau membuatnya refleks melotot dan berteriak.

"YA! Uchiha Sasuke, kau punya masalah dengan –" tapi kemudian Sakura terdiam. Ekspresi Sasuke benar-benar merusak pemandangan. Eh-eh-eh, bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya loh ya, Sasuke sih mau memasang ekspresi apapun selalu terlihat oke. Astaga. Sakura. Berhenti memuji Sasuke.

Move on! Move on! Eh jangan! Jangan! _Daripada move on lebih baik make a move!_ Azekkk...

"-Oh oke. Silahkan tanya apapun Yang Mulia Uchiha Sasukeku yang tampan." –tapi sepertinya Sasuke tak peka, jarang-jarang loh Sakura mengakui ketampanan Sasuke secara langsung.

"Habis darimana? Jawabannya adalah... Kencan. Dengan Neji. Di taman bermain milik keluarga Hyuuga."

"Ak- Tunggu! Keluarga hyuuga punya taman bermain?!"

"Yaps. Ngomong-ngomong, makanan di salah satu restoran yang ada di dalamnya sangat enak."

Sasuke kaget. Ya jelaslah. Maksudnya, sejak kapan gitu ada taman bermain milik Hyuuga di Konoha?

"Bohong."

"Yasudah kalau tak percaya, aku mandi dulu ya, bye!" dan dengan itu Sakura benar-benar meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih penasaran setengah hidup. Yah, terkadang mandi dan tidur bisa lebih menggoda daripada seorang pemuda. Terkadang loh ya...

xxx

* * *

xxx

Jika mendengar kata 'kencan', apa sih yang terbersit di benak kalian?

Sebuah bayangan dari sepasang kekasih yang menghabiskan waktu bergandengan tangan sambil mengunjungi berbagai tempat? Semacam itu?

Kalau iya, kita jelas beda pendapat. Karena jika menurutku arti kencan adalah menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasih, aku pasti sudah menolak ajakan kencan dari Neji yang sejujurnya hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung.

Dan untungnya, pendapatku tentang kencan didukung oleh pengertian kata kencan itu sendiri. 

**Ken-can** _n_ janji untuk saling bertemu di suatu tempat pd waktu yg telah ditentukan bersama (antara teman, muda-mudi, kekasih) 

Jadiiiiiiii... ya gitu, kencan kan tak harus dengan kekasih. Lagian... Aku ini single! Sendiri! Tak punya kekasih! Huhuhuhu... Kapan sih si pantat ayam menyerupai bebek itu peka?! Kapan ha? Kapan! Ah, yasudahlah, aku pusing.

Iya, pusing. Asli.

Ternyata kabar tentang Neji yang berkencan denganku cukup menggemparkan siswa-siswi sekolahku dan membuatku pusing seperti ini. Ini masih malam loh! Tapi notifikasi ponselku yang biasanya jauh lebih sepi dari kuburan tiba-tiba penuh dan berdering bersahut-sahutan sesaat setelah aku mengaktifkannya. (Iya, biasanya lebih sepi dari kuburan. Kuburan aja masih ada yang datang untuk berziarah, lah ponselku? Boro-boro!)

Ino, Naruto, Kiba, Sui, Itachi –whut? Kak Itachi juga? Shion, Tenten, Lee juga sekian banyak anak perempuan dan laki-laki lain yang mendapat akunku entah darimana –ah aku pusing melihatnya. Saat _scrolling_ tiap pesan yang masuk, sebuah kenyataan pahit menghantamku.

Tidak ada notifikasi dari Sasuke.

Aku cek deretan _chat_ lagi. Masih tidak ada. Notifikasi timeline? Banyak, tapi tetap saja tidak ada nama Sasuke. Notifikasi Missed call apalagi!

Aku belum menyerah, aku mulai mencari tiap akun Sasuke dengan tujuan untuk mencek timeline nya, mungkin saja Sasuke kesambet atau –apalah terserah dan tiba-tiba memposting sesuatu dengan caption kata-kata galau atau mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi harapan adalah angan yang jelas jauh berbeda dengan kenyataan. Fck. Asem. Kmvrt. Hanjirrr...

Setidakpeduli itukah dia jika aku berkencan dengan orang lain?

Iya sih, ini Neji, teman dekat Sasuke yang juga merupakan teman dekatku, tapi... nggak ada salahnya kan dia peduli sedikit saja? Menanyakan kenapa aku pulang telat misalnya? Oke-oke, dia memang bertanya padaku, dan mungkin sedikit peduli padaku, tapi itukan dia tanyakan saat aku sampai di rumah! Jelas beda kalau dia berusaha bertanya padaku saat aku belum sampai di rumah. Jika aku tak pulang tadi bagaimana? Apa dia tetap tidak peduli?

Hahhh...

Tunggu, suara apa itu?

 _ **Drrtt.. Drrrtt..**_

Oh getar ponselku lagi. Aku meraih ponselku ogah-ogahan, kemudian mengerutkan kening melihat nama yang baru saja mengirimiku pesan.

 **U. Insane Genius send a voice note.**

Cih, si kacamata gila. Untuk apa dia mengirimiku pesan suara? Ah ngomong-ngomong aku tidak melihatnya sejak dia datang ke kelas sambil berteriak _sok sekseh_ memanggil Sasuke tadi. Bukan, bukan berarti aku merindukannya, _duh,_ yang benar saja! Aku hanya penasaran, oke? Karena baru beberapa detik menginjakkan kakinya di kelas, Shizune-sensei sudah tergopoh-gopoh menariknya untuk menghadap para petinggi Sekolah.

Tak usah bingung, memangnya siapa yang tak kenal dengan Uzumaki Karin? Cewek yang selama enam bulan ini dikirim sekolah untuk belajar intensif bersama beberapa anak perwakilan PNN dalam olimpiade kimia tingkat benua. Adik dari Uzumaki Naruto yang sempat loncat kelas saat Elementary School dan Junior High dulu. Sulit dipercaya bahwa Naruto dan Karin adalah kakak beradik.

Yeah, Karin. Ugh, saat menyebut namanya aku menjadi kesal sendiri. Dia –walaupun dua tahun lebih muda dari Naruto dan teman-temannya, selalu berbicara dan bertingkah seenaknya, dia sama sekali tak pernah menghormati kami. Ditambah lagi dengan fakta bahwa dia menyukai Sasuke terang-terangan, ugh, ya ampun. Aku kesal sekali mengingatnya.

Sudahkah kukatakan? Uzumaki Karin adalah saingan terberatku dalam merebut hati Sasuke (walau kami tidak pernah sepakat soal ini). Karin - _walau dengan berat hati_ harus kuakui punya kualitas yang bagus yang membuatku menganggapnya sebagai saingan berat. Alasannya?

Pertama, dia pintar. _Sangat pintar malah._

Kedua, dia cantik dan punya body yang oke. _S!gh._

Ketiga, dia merupakan adik Naruto yang secara otomatis membuatnya ikut dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha (dalam kasus ini, tentu saja Sasuke).

Keempat, ini yang terberat, dia sadar akan tiap kualitas bagus dalam dirinya sehingga tidak ragu-ragu dalam mendeklarasikan rasa sukanya pada Sasuke.

 _See?_ Aku bahkan kalah dalam keberanian mengakui perasaanku pada Sasuke. Tapi bukan berarti aku rendah diri lantas menyerah. Enak saja! Dia boleh saja berani menunjukkan dan mengatakan perasaan sukany pada Sasuke terang-terang, tapi apa hal tersebut membuat Sasuke menyukai Karin? Oh, ya nggak dong, kalau memang begitu dari dulu-dulu Sasuke pasti sudah berpacaran dengan Karin. Dan itu berarti aku masih punya kesempatan, ditambah lagi Sasuke pernah mengaku padaku bahwa dia hanya menganggap Karin sebagai adiknya. Muehehe...

Ah ya, pesannya, aku hampir lupa. Dengan sedikit tak niat, aku menekan _play_ untuk pesan suara yang dikirimkan oleh Karin. Sebuah kesalahan, karena apa yang kudengar selanjutnya justru memperburuk moodku.

"Kau? Berkencan dengan Neji? Astaga, Neji yang malang! Bagaimana bisa dia menyukai gadis tenaga monster sepertimu? –oh sebentar, apa kau seorang gadis? Hahaha... Jangan marah begitu Sakura, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan bela sungkawa pada Neji. Oh aku juga ingin mengucapkan selamat. Bukan. Jelas bukan untukmu, tapi untukku, karena kesempatanku bersama Sasuke semakin besar. Hahaha"

Ugh. Aku. Benci. Karin.

xxx

* * *

xxx

Uzumaki Karin yang saat ini berbaring di sofa ruang tamu terkikik geli saat melihat sakura membalas pesannya menggunakan stiker yang menunjukkan jari manis –sebuah plesetan yang dikenal banyak orang saat ingin mengacungkan jari tengah. Tapi kikikan Karin karena berhasil membuat Sakura kesal tidak bertahan lama. Dari arah luar dia bisa mendengar suara berisik Naruto yang entah berbicara dengan siapa. Penasaran, akhirnya Karin memutuskan untuk mengintip dari tirai jendela di dekatnya.

Naruto dan teman-teman berisiknya. Beuh. Baru saja Karin ingin beranjak, matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam salah seorang pemuda di sana. Jantung Karin seakan turun ke perut. Karin berbalik dengan cepat, kemudian mencoba mengintip lagi. Naruto masih bercakap-cakap dengan temannya, dan tampaknya pemuda tadi sama sekali tak sadar bahwa saat dia melihat ke arah jendela tadi, ada sepasang mata lain yang tepat memandang ke matanya. Apapun itu, entah dia sadar atau tidak, sengaja atau tidak, _terserah_. Kaki Karin benar-benar lemas. Karin terduduk di lantai, tenaganya hilang entah kemana. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

 _Bukan. Jangan... Kumohon Jangan..._

Tapi dadanya terasa sesak. Mungkin... dia memang harus menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Vi'keesha's Box/?:**_

Satu tahun _lebih_ , saya mengabaikan fanfic ini. Amat sangat mengecewakan ya? Hahaha. Mohon maaf yang mereview di chapter sebelumnya, saya nggak bales review kalian, karena sejujurnya saya bahkan tak tahu harus membalas seperti apa, karena, ugh, ini udah lama banget dianggurin.

Saya juga sadar kalo saya nggak konsisten, ya kan? Jadi, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk berjanji pada diri saya sendiri tidak akan mempublish fanfic hvmv kalau Friendzone ini belum tamat. Berat. Apalagi kalo November datang dan nggak ngebuat fanfic buat Sai rasa bersalah saya nggak enak banget. Jadi, mari doakan kalau fanfic ini bakal tamat sebelum November nanti. Saya nggak janji buat namatinnya sebelum ultah Sai btw, wqwqwq.

Dan soal kenapa ada Sakura di grup chat **LuarDalem 100% Cowok** , kayaknya di chapter 2 pernah saya singgung sedikit. Jadi, Sakura ini semacam dianggap cowok sama Sasuke dan temen-temen akrabnya (makanya rawan Friendzone haha), jadi dia memang masuk ke grup retjeh ala kawanan/? mereka, alias grup yang berisi Naruto, Sai, Suigetsu, Neji, Juugo, Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura.

Tapi Friendzone ini ceritanya bukan hanya soal Sakura dan Sasuke yang nggak peka-peka sih, konfliknya ada banyak kayaknya. Kalo kalian peka, di chapter kemaren saya ngulang kalimat Itachi loh. Terus alasan Neji ngajak Sakura kencan. Di chapter ini karakter Karin juga udah mulai debut/? (kalo chapter sebelumnya sih cuma predebut, muehehe). Duh banyak banget, pusing! Makanya saya sendiri nggak yakin kalo fanfic ini bakal tamat tahun ini, haha.

Waduh panjang sekali, udah dulu deh kayaknya. Terima kasih untuk yang bersedia membaca (bahkan mereview, follow, dan fav) fanfic ini. Makasih banyak, muah muah *ditendang

 **Salam Fanfiction!**

 **Unleash Your Imagination**

 **Tertanda**

 **Vi'keesha Keilantra**

 **Pekanbaru, 29 Agustus 2017**


End file.
